Mess of a dreamer
by Mooneye95
Summary: The Cullens are gone Charlies dead Jake isnt the friend he was. Bella swan runs. A mystery sentance sends her back. But in this spinning world of reality can Bella Charles find her way back? Can she uncover the secrets or does Bella Swan need uncovering?
1. Chapter 1

**A Mess of a Dreamer**

I simply couldn't look as they took Charlie's body out of the water. They said that he had been drowned, must have fallen out his fishing boat, or fell near the edge, then got his leg trapped or hit his head. In short they didn't know anything about his death other than that he had been found in the river by two hikers, Victoria and Sarah.

I heard a gasp and looked behind me, it was Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, and well someone who used to be my best friend until he started being an idiot and 'couldn't' talk to me or 'wasn't' allowed, I think he just got bored personally. I couldn't even find it in me to glare.

'Bella...I...What happened?'

'Jake please d-...' I couldn't bear to hear him speak, to watch him as, when realising Charlie my Daddy was dead, his face twist in pain. So I turned again and looked toward the river, BIG MISTAKE, it was very clear that Charlie had not drowned by himself. There were deep gashes across his face, neck and torso. I cried aloud, Victoria heard me and began to walk toward me, not walk wasn't the right word, her stride were so long and her stance so graceful yet powerful and yet still almost feline.

'It's Isabella isn't it.' It was a statement not a question. 'I'm Victoria or Vicki and this is my sister Sarah.' Holy crow she just appeared out of thin air. 'Isabella...?' Victoria was looking at me funnily, I realised I was staring at Sarah.

'S...Sorry.' I half stuttered. She smiled the widest smile I think I had ever seen. Although they were sister they looked nothing alike, Victoria was Tall, Slim, Blond, Pale and drop dead gorgeous, where as Sarah, she was Average height, Slim to the extreme, her hair a dark sort of black-brunette-blue colour, and Gorgeous in her own way, sort of elf like. However they both had the most adorable silver eyes. Sarah smiled as if she knew what I was thinking, I immediately wanted to protect my brain just in case. A look of confusion passed across her face.

'I know, we don't look alike right?' She continued without waiting for my answer, 'Well we were adopted by a king, Aro, when we were younger after all of our parents were shot dead at my mum's cousins wedding, and we lived with him and his guard until he... umm...well...he...err...he...well...umm... he asked us to leave because he wanted sometime to err rebuild parts of the castle that were well umm damaged.'

In spite of myself I smiled. Then I heard a low moan from behind me.

'Oh no, oh god no, this is entirely my fault.' It was Jacob while we had been talking he had moved round us and closer to Charlie's body. Victoria and Sarah were glaring at him. He stiffened and turned round.

'Bella get away from them,' I just stared in shock, 'Bella please their dangerous they'll hurt you.'

'What you mean like you did?' I retorted quietly.

He groaned. 'Aww Bella come on please you kno-'

'Jake, there's nothing more to say, just go spread the word on the reservation, we don't want this happening again.' And with that I turned and walked away. Walked right out of that life, My life as Isabella Swan.


	2. Jakey Babey

Chapter 2: Jakey Babey

That day was exactly a year ago now, a year since I had been Isabella Swan. I hadn't stayed for Charlie's funeral, and I hadn't visited his grave, I hadn't even been back to forks. I couldn't you see to know all the time that I could have stopped it, stopped my own father's death. And anyway I couldn't have anyone finding out about my previous life not now not with everything I had done. You see Isabella Swan was shy and quiet, Bella Charles was loud, outgoing and a complete and utter slut. But all of these put together with my great singing voice meant that LA loved me, and I love LA.

I had always been pretty but I now was gorgeous and that is without having any plastic surgery at all. I just had to wear the right clothes and buy the right make-up and BAMM I was hot, simple.

My phone rang. 'Umm hello? Who is this and why don't I have your number? And how did you get mine?' There was a chuckle on the other end.

'Hello Bella don't you remember me?' I froze OMG Jacob Black no it can't be.

'Jake?'

'Yeah Bells it's me but I'm a bit confused, fancy filling me in?'

'Watcha mean Babin?'

'Umm maybe how the hell did you become a superstar over night and do you fancy answering your front door?'

'Answer my front door what the hell Jake, it's not been knocked or rung upon yet.'

'Yea but that's because I can't get passed the gates I mean how many buttons are there on this thing for crying out loud.'

'I giggled softly, I'll sort it out now,' I pressed a button, 'There better now? Take the path to the right though.'

'Umm yeah and why may I ask must I take the 'path' to the right that looks far more like a dirt track?'

'Yeah well I'm sure you see a lot of them on the Rez, but if you really want to take a half hour getting to my house taking the winding picturesque route then fine but ya know I guessed that you would have wanted to get here a little earlier. Your choice though.'

'Err oh thanks Bells.'

'Anytime Jakey, Anytime.' I decided to play nice with him after all I did miss him a lot and I wanted to know way he was here. I could hear him grinding his teeth at the other end of the phone.

'My name is JACOB, NOT JAKEY!'

'Whatever Jakey Baby, just come straight in the doors unlocked I'll be outside but the back pool.' And with that I hung up.

About 4 minutes later, when I was sat sunbathing and generally relaxing, I heard the door open behind me. Jacob slowly walked toward me I could hear his footsteps. He began to caress my neck. I groaned.

'Damn it Jake I've missed you so much.'

'I know, when you left I felt like my sun had gone away, I was left in dar-' I silenced his little speech with a kiss. He responded immediately and pulled me to him, I entwined my fingers in his hair and he slowly rubbed my back. Damn that felt good, he knew all of my spots. I pulled us down onto my sun lounger and lay back, I allowed my hands to roam over his chest and perfectly formed abs. He shuddered above me and I gasped, mistaking my gasp of pleasure for a gasp of pain he stood up.

'Bella, I am so sorry in more ways than one, for what I did to you, for just now and for my hand in your father's death, I have to go.' And that was it he just walked out without any explanation, he just left. What did he mean though, 'his hand in my father's death', Charlie's death had nothing to do with him, he was mauled to death by an animal, they weren't sure what but either a Bear or wolf but no one knew.

I curled up on my sun lounger and for the first time in a year wanted to go back to forks, and to go back to an education again I was only 15 for god's sake I still had another year in education and it was my birthday in three weeks why not return to my former life, to forks? I knew the answer though because there was nothing there for me at all no one and nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. But I wanted to.

I got up and went up stairs through my bedroom into my closet and began to pack.


	3. The airport

**A/N: Hi guys I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter online. Well...written really :/ I did have a chapter but after I read it, it just wasn't the right tone so. Here's the better one I hope you like it and it was worth the wait. It is a bit short I'm sorry but I have a Chemistry exam Tomorrow so... I will update lots next week because its half term to make it up to you guys instead :) **

**Ellixx**

**PS: I have to put up with the misfortune of NOT owning Twilight I just wish I did.**

**This chapter does have a little bit of a theme-song btw. Here Without You- 3 Doors Down **

**Chapter 3: The airport**

Stepping off the plane I was reminded of why I left Forks in the first place. I had arrived in Forks like this once before. The only difference? This time there was no Charlie there waiting to greet me. Waiting to hug me, waiting to tell me how much he had missed me. Telling me he loved me. Instead there was just an empty space where he had once stood. Where he no longer stood. Where no one stood.

To say that this hurts me would be an understatement. There would never anyone in my life that could ever love me. I had lost both of my families, I had lost Jacob and most importantly I had lost Ed-him and I had lost both the ability to love and to be loved. No amount of money, fame or success could ever change that. I might no longer miss the family that had once told me they loved me, that had once been part of my family, but the fact reminded the same when they had left they had taken Isabella Swan. Now there was nothing to me. No matter how hard I try I will now never have a normal life.

I stepped out of the warm, heated building and out into the cool, moist air glancing around to find my car. Although a car may not make me whole again, my new Ferrari California did distract me. I turned as I heard its beautiful purr and watched the pale blue streak pull to a stop in front of me. Felix stepped out.

'Belly-boop, your car Madame.'

'Felix, my name is not BELLY-BOOP!'

'Whatever Madame' and then he promptly bowed. Yeah conspicuous much. I mean yeah ok so the car was a bit obvious but I had hoped that I would at least have been able to get out of Seattle without the entire airport knowing who I was.

'Get my stuff in the boot will ya? Your tickets in my purse I'll get it now.'

'You sure you don't want me to keep you company baby?' He pressed his body against mine and I could feel his breath against my cheek. Although I had slept with him before I had decided that if I was going back to forks and having to go back to that damn high school again I would not be having Felix hanging around everywhere I went so he would remain in LA with everyone else. I was going solo.

'Felix.' I growled. He knew what that meant and rushed to get my things as I rummaged in my bag for his ticket.

'Bella, I'll miss you.'

'I know I'll miss all you guys too. Tell them that for me?' I said handing over his tickets.

'Promise you'll come back?'

'Of course I have nowhere else to go LA is my home. Now go you'll miss your flight.' And just like that he was gone. My last living link to the world I had found my place in. I turned back to the car and got in.

Forks here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I KNOW THAT IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY THEN YOU WILL KNOW HOW I AM FINDING IT A LITTLE DIFFICULT TO WRITE AT THE MOMENT HOWEVER I AM TRYING TO GET BACK INTO IT. BY THE WAY YEAR 11 DOES NOT HELP! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER ;) THERE WILL BE ROMANCE BUT IM NOT SURE WHO WITH YET AND THERE WILL BE A MOODY TEEN ;) SOME TEASERS FOR YOU. BUT IF I AM HONEST I HAVENT ACTUALLY PLANNED IT ALL OUT YET AND WE WILL BE PLAYING BY EAR.**

**I OWN NOTHING :( **

**Chapter 4: For Forksake!**

I slowed down as I approached the 'Forks' sign not wanting to attract any more attention by being pulled over by the cops for speeding. The locals were already going to be shocked although I couldn't wait to see the look on Lauren Mallory's face when she saw me, my sick car and house.

I was doing my best to ignore the swirl of emotions that threatened to pull me into a spiral of deep despairing agony but I couldn't completely forget that this was the place I had lost my families to. I couldn't forget though that this was also a place where I was once happy, a place Charlie would want me to be happy in. I had decided against staying in Charlie's, well now my house. I just didn't think that I could deal with that on top of having everything else so instead I chose a custom built town house with a pool, which I had built deep in the forest although nowhere near where the Cul- Their house had been.

Driving through town I could see it hadn't changed. Why would it have? Just because I had gone didn't mean it would. Just because Charlie was dead doesn't mean they all changed or moved away. Just because the Cullen's left doesn't mean that others would return. Just because I'm sad doesn't mean that everyone else is. I just wished that something in this damn place would have changed. Everywhere I look there are memories, of the Cullen's, Charlie, the friends I once had, Jacob. Memories of a time where people cared about me. Memorise of a time long gone.

When I left Forks I had sworn that I wasn't going to return, because of Jacobs's words I had. Forks had mysteries and I was going to uncover them.

'Take the next right turning in 400 metres.' The robotic voice of my GPS drawled.

'Sure will Susie.' I murmured to it. Huh, my only friend in this place was an inanimate fucking object. Wow I sure have a life... NOT!

As I took the last turn in my extremely long private drive I caught sight of the house I had purchased for the first time. It was a dream. The used sandstone stood out against the surrounding forest and the open modern glass wood doors complimented the Ancient slate roof tiles perfectly. When I had had this house designed I had wanted it to be a perfect mix of old and new just life my time in Forks was going to be. Old town, New Bella. What more could I want.

I had given the moving company a detailed map of where I wanted each item of furniture to go in the house and as I stepped in I noticed one thing out of place. On the table to the left of the door to the recording room was a note.

'_Glad you made it back, finally.'_ On this note there was a bunch of the flowers. Who the fuck had sent those and what the fuck did it mean? Next to the note was one in a rather more scruffy hand explaining that the flowers and note had arrived just before they had completed the placing of furniture. Huh. Well that was weird. As though someone had known she was coming back and more importantly as though someone had known that the men would be in the house at that time, and that there would be a place to put them. The thing is nobody knew I was returning and no one knows I am here.

Shaking my head I headed over to my kitchen and clamped happily it was exactly as I had imagined it, the cherry red cabinets and dark wood work surfaces. Opening one of the draws I noticed my knives were there as well. Lying on top of one of the units was the menu for the local pizza parlour. God I love Felix some times.

Deciding to explore as I waiting for my pizza to arrive I went to investigate the first floor. This floor was dedicated to the arts. It had a music room, the oak library, a dance studio, my art gallery and my painting and sculpting studio. Ahh what more could I want. There was also an editing suite for my videos and one for the songs themselves on this floor.

On the second floor I had my more physical things; my gym was up here as well as my paintball arena and my Video Conferencing Room just for when the twats in LA couldn't do their jobs.

The master bedroom was on the third floor as well as nine others all with massive walk in closets mine already stocked and each with en-suites worth more than the average house. GOD I love money.

The fourth floor was basically empty it had one room with spiral stairs to the fifth where it was basically a mini flat without the kitchen. Perfect for a moody teenager.

Just as I was about to explore my closet the bell rang, great pizza was here. I rushed down the stairs, why do I have such a big house but no lifts? I opened the door into the acne-covered face of an adolescent that I didn't recognise must be new then. No one ever came to Forks though. Huh. Weird. He didn't look up as I opened the door instead squinting at the receipt.

'Hey that's $14.95 dollars thanks ma'am.' Then he looked up and blushed, I could almost hear the clogs turning in his head, fit-girl-must-flirt, dumb fuck. I handing him twenty, told him to keep the change, took the pizza and slammed the door before he could make an even bigger fool of himself. God lads were all the same.

I scoffed my pizza and headed up to bed. School in the morning and although I wanted to be late I didn't want to be too late just enough that everyone would be there and in the parking lot, and plus I want to have a work out in the morning and look the best I ever have so... an early night is defiantly in order here.


End file.
